How far do I have to get you to love me?
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Based on the song "Many the Miles." Christmas Eve and Maura is trying to impress Jane. Jane ignores her and Maura is upset and runs. Her mother Constance told her that Jane is miserable and Angela had called. She brings her over towards her friend's Apartment and things goes from there. One-Shot. Rated T for some mild Language. Rizzles.


**A/N- One shot based on this song - "Many the Miles." By Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

It was Christmas eve in Boston , Mass. The snow was just starting to snow and, childern are preparing for the arrival of St. Nickolas. The Homicide team had just finished off a case and was granted to one week of rest. They all accepted but Jane Rizzoli. Her team, Barry and Vince told her to go home tonight. She refused and buried herself in her work. She still had piles of unfinished paperwork for her to hand in before hand. The guys gave each other a worried glance as a familiar click of heals entered the pin. Dr. Maura Isles had also, buried herself into her autopsys and had been studying on why her stomach always warms up when she gets near Jane. She couldn't figure it out. She read that, it is a sign of love, or falling in love. She sighed softly and shake the feelings out of her body and head. Jane didn't love her back, would she? Jane didn't hear the clicks that neared her and stopped next to her. Jane jumped from her seat and smiled up at Maura who, handed her coffee. Jane was grateful for it and sipped it and went back to work without saying thanks. Maura let out a little sigh of defeat and whipped away a tear quickly and ran downstairs. Vince frowned and slammed his hand down on Rizzoli's desk as she jumped again and looked up at her old former partner and friend.

"Damn it Janie! Don't you see?"

"S...See what?" Jane asked confused.

She looked down at her paperwork and puts it to the side for now. It can wait for a min...but or two with the look on Korsak's face.

"Maura! She's in love with you! She's been trying to impress you all week but, you keep ignoring it!"

"Maura? Impressing me?" Jane laughed darkly at that and stood up grabbing him by the shirt curling her fingers into him.

"She's not impressing me. She's making me fucking miserable! I want her so fucking bad, it hurts! Korsak it hurts my heart so much, when she dated Ian back then, I, I thought about Casey. I didn't want to. I love Maura. I'm in love with my LLBFF. There I said it!" She pushed him away and slammed her paperwork down on her desk shutting her laptop and grabs her blazer. She puts it on and pushed her hair out of the back and puts it up and grabs her back with her laptop in it. She huffed and strode towards the door but was stopped by Frankie, her brother.

"Janie, you have to see Maura. She's a mess..."

"Where is she?" She asked in an instent.

"Outside of the building but Janie..."

Jane didn't listen to what else Frankie had to say, she ran towards the elevator and pressed the button rapidly. When it finally came she hit the down button and the doors shut. She tapped her foot impatentely as it came to a stop. She didn't even wait for the doors to open all the way and she ran outside and into the blistering cold. She blinked trying to fight the snow that was blowing into her eyes and stinging her face. She looked around for any sign of the honey-blonde but did not see her. She spotted the tow truck though, and it had her pruis in the back. Jane felt a lump in her throat and looked over towards the right of her and spotted a cab not to long from here. She ran towards it and saw the honey-blonde getting into it.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled to get her attention. Maura did not hear her and the cab drove off. Jane stopped and dropped to her knees and let out a sob into her hands. She shivered from the cold and felt two warm arms wrapping around her and Jane leaned into the warmth.

"Oh sweetie." Angela whispered into her daugther's hair. She sighed into it as Jane sobbed un - controlably into her mother's arms. She didn't care who saw her like this. She needed her friend, and her lover. She needed to let Maura know about her feelings. Angela rocked her daugther back and forth trying to keep her warm. Vince saw this as Cavangah came out of the building as well. He never saw Rizzoli like this and it made him angry that the ME had abandoned her like this. On Christmas eve for god's shakes., Sean went over to the small family as he bend down to help claim his best dectictive. Jane looked over from her mother's shoulders and smiled some and put her head back into her mother's blouse. Angela sighed softly and held her tighter.

"Get her Rizzoli." He whispered softly rubbing her back. She shaked her head no to stubborn to move. Heck, she was afraid to move because, her legs prob..err won't carry her right about now. She wondered what Maura was thinking right now.

* * *

When Maura gotten into that cab, she did not reagreat one thing. She tried to impress Jane for all week and not once, her best friend had yet to noticed. When the cab dropped her off at her home, he asked for the cab fee. She didn't process what he was saying, to distrought of what had happened. Her friend totally ignored her when she brought the coffee today. She handed him a 20, way over her cab fee but she didn't care.

"Keep the change." She whispered softly and quickly gotten out of the cab.

"Th..Thank you miss. Merry Christmas." He smiled and left. Maura sighed and went to her house on Beacan Hill. She opened the door and locked it. She feed Bass and went towards her bedroom but was stopped by a familiar figure.

"She needs you." was all the person said.

"No, she does not mother. She..."

"I just gotten a call from Angela. She's a mess right now honey. Darling, she confessed. She loves you. She needs you in her life."

Maura didn't hear right. Her mother, of all people was here to confront her about her love towards Jane. She angrely pushed her mother aside and went towards her room depressed not processing what her mother was telling her.

"Maura Dorth Isles. You listen to me right now. She loves you!"

"You don't get it do you mother? She hates me. In fact, she ignored me today and I was wearing her favorite dress she likes on me. All fucking week!"

"Language my dear. Now, come on. We are going over to Jane's apartment. Angela mangaged to get Jane up and to her apartment. she's asleep right now though, from crying in her mother's arms. Sean was their to even comfort her.

Maura sighed and nodded a bit. She changed a bit and grabbed her purse.

* * *

When they came towards her apartment, Maura was on the bridge of breaking down in front of her mother. When Constence knocked on the door, Angela opened it with a tear streaked face.

"I...I've tried everything. She won't come out."

Maura sighed and followed Angela towards her friend's room. She could hear the sobbing in there and the barking of Jo. Maura knocked gently on the door and heard a voice cracking Jane answer her.

"Get away from me Ma!"

"It's Maura."

"C...Come in."

Maura pushed the door gently and closed it allowing her self to adjust for a moment and turned around to see her friend laying on her side. She was sobbing into her pillow while Jo was licking her face for comfort. Jane looked up a bit and smiled sheaplisly and laid her head back down shivering from sobbing.

"Oh honney!" Maura sobbed and ran towards the black raven haired woman. Jane sat up and held Maura in her arms tightly as Maura was the one sobbing now.

"I'm sorry Jane. I...I was thinking to myself. I was thinking about going back to Ian..."

"No, No Ian. I want you. I need you in my life Maura. It had taken me to realize it thanks to Vince."

Maura laughed softly into Jane's shoulder and held her head up looking into her friend's loving eyes. She smiled towards the blonde and kissed her forhead lovenly. Maura sighed softly and relaxed into her friend's strong female arms. They sat like that for a while.

"Jane, I, I don't know why but, I feel so warm inside."

"My god, Dr. Isles doesn't know what that means?" Jane teased. Maura smirked and smacked her shoulder playfully.

"It means Maura, That you are in love. You feel warm because, I'm giving you love."

"I want to feel like this all the time. I feel so alive." Maura murmured yawning softly snuggling into her friend's amazing frame. Jane smiled happily and stroked her hair gently as her friend felled into a peaceful slumber. Jane watched Maura sleep in her arms as she laid her down and was about to leave when her hand was stopped.

"Stay please." Maura whispered softly. Jane nodded and gulped. She slide under the covers with her friend as Maura automatically wrapped her hands around her friend's waist and pulled her close. Maura sighed and buried her head under Jane's neck and felled back to sleep smiling. Jane smiled and laid her head on top of Maura's and slept. They where a perfect fit and no one is going to tear them apart.


End file.
